Enterprise history
]] The name Enterprise has a longstanding history as a ship name, starting some time prior to the 18th century and lasting at least into the 26th century. History Earth The was a noted sailing ship of the British Royal Navy. A galleon, she was active sometime between the 16th century and the early 18th century. A frigate named ''Enterprise'' was a noted sailing ship, either of the Royal Navy or of the US Navy. She was active in the late 18th century. ( ) A brig from the age of the sail, , was used in a 24th century holodeck program. ( ) The was an aircraft carrier that served in World War II. Its successor was the , which was the first nuclear-powered aircraft carrier. ( ; ) The first space shuttle orbiter was the ''Enterprise'' OV-101. Benjamin Sisko kept a desktop model of the Enterprise docked with the International Space Station. ( ; ) The was an early spacecraft. ( ; ) The was the first warp 5 starship to be launched. The prototype of the , it was launched in 2151 and would be decommissioned in 2161. Its relatively short service life can be attributed to the formation of the Federation; its technology was far behind that of some of the founding races, rendering it immediately obsolete. It participated in early first contact missions, the Xindi incident, and several other missions during its illustrious career under Captain Jonathan Archer. (Star Trek: Enterprise) Federation The was a starship that served under five captains from 2245 to 2285, including Robert April, Christopher Pike, Willard Decker, and in later years Captain Spock. Its most famous commander was Captain James T. Kirk whose five-year mission aboard the Enterprise became legendary. ( ; Star Trek: The Original Series; Star Trek: The Animated Series; ; ; ) ), Spock told Pike, while they toured Kirk's ship together, "The basic plan of this vessel is the same as with the first ''Enterprise."}} The was a refit ''Constitution-class vessel under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. The ship was launched in 2286 and served during the Khitomer Conference prior to its decommissioning in 2293. ( ; ; ) The was a refit starship launched in 2293. The ship was under the command of Captain John Harriman and was noted for rescuing 47 El-Aurians from the Nexus. ( ) The was an starship that served in the early-to-mid 24th century under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett. The ship's destruction defending a Klingon outpost against four Romulan Warbirds eventually led to closer relations between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. ( ) The was a starship that served under three captains from 2363 to 2371, most famously Jean-Luc Picard, who commanded the ship for the majority of its service. The ship was also briefly captained by William T. Riker and Edward Jellico. The Enterprise-D was the Federation flagship and made first contact with over thirty species. It also participated in the Klingon Civil War and was the first starship to visit another galaxy. (Star Trek: The Next Generation; ) The was a starship launched under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2372. The ship participated in the Battle of Sector 001, the crew's insurrection against the forced relocation of the Ba'ku, and was badly damaged in the battle against the Reman Warbird Scimitar at the Battle of the Bassen Rift. ( ; ; ) Alternate timelines and realities Alternate reality In the alternate reality created by a temporal incursion by Nero in 2233, the was a starship launched in 2258 as the Federation flagship under the command of Captain . Under the acting command of Cadet , the crew was successful in defending Earth from the Narada. A year later, the Enterprise was nearly destroyed by the , but was later repaired and refitted to embark on Starfleet's first five-year mission in 2260. The Enterprise was ultimately destroyed by Krall and his Swarm ships above Altamid in 2263. ( ; ; ) The was a starship that was under construction at Starbase Yorktown in 2263 and was launched sometime afterwards following the destruction of the previous starship Enterprise. ( ) Yesterday's Enterprise In an alternate timeline created when the Enterprise-C accidentally traveled to the future rather than being destroyed defending a Klingon outpost, the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire. The Enterprise-D was designated a battleship, and its design was geared for combat. Battle of Procyon V timeline In the alternate timeline where the Sphere-Builders attempted to invade the prime reality in the 26th century, the participated in the historic Battle of Procyon V to drive them out. ( ) Mirror universe In the mirror universe, the was the flagship of the . It was commanded by Captain Maximilian Forrest and was destroyed by Tholians in 2155 during the operation to capture the . ( ) The was a starship under the commands of Christopher Pike and James T. Kirk. The crew of this ship was the first Terran starship to come into contact with people from the prime universe. ( ) Legacy The legacy of the ships named Enterprise were honored at various places, including: * The 602 Club: A painting of . ( ) * The captain's ready room aboard : Drawings of the frigate , , , and XCV 330. ( ) * In 2259 of the alternate reality, models of the ''Enterprise (OV-101), USS Enterprise (XCV-330) and Enterprise (NX-01) were displayed on a desk in Alexander Marcus' office alongside other iconic air and space craft.'' ( ) * The recreation room aboard the refit : Drawings of the , , OV-101, XCV 330, and the pre-refit NCC-1701. ( ; The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture) * The observation lounge aboard the : Models of CVN-65, NCC-1701, , , and . ( ) * The observation lounge aboard the : Models of NCC-1701, NCC-1701-A, NCC-1701-B, NCC-1701-C, NCC-1701-D, and NCC-1701-E. The captain's ready room also contained a model of the NCC-1701-E. ( ; ) | }} Appendices Background information Key ships in real-world history include: French/British L'Entreprise (unknown – 1707) 320-ton, 24-gun, frigate – The first known Human ship named Enterprise. She was captured by the British and renamed HMS Enterprize in 1705. As of , the Royal Navy has had thirteen more ships named Enterprise/''Enterprize'', of which ten were commissioned and therefore used the prefix "HMS". American As of 2013, the United States Navy has had eight vessels named Enterprise, of which six were commissioned and used the prefix USS (United States Ship). Continental Navy of the United States * USS Enterprise (1775 – 1777) 70-ton sloop – served on Lake Champlain. (US Navy file) * Enterprise (1776 – 1777) 25-ton schooner – served in Chesapeake Bay. (US Navy file) US Navy (sail) One of these ships was the inspiration for the holographic sailing ship in Star Trek Generations: * USS Enterprise (1799 – 1823) 135-ton schooner – defeated the 14-gun Tripolitan corsair Tripoli in 1801. An 1800 refit upgraded her tonnage to 165, and in 1812 she was rerigged as a brig. (US Navy file) * USS Enterprise (1831 – 1844) 194-ton schooner. (US Navy file) Union Army Balloon Corps * Enterprise (1861 – 1862) small hydrogen-gas balloon – the first balloon in US military service. US Navy (powered) * USS Enterprise (1877 – 1909) 1375-ton barque-rigged screw sloop-of-war. She was the first Enterprise known to use the USS prefix while in actual service. (US Navy file and pictures) * Enterprise SP-790 (1917 – 1919) motorboat – non-commissioned, served in the 2nd Naval District during World War I. (US Navy file) * USS Enterprise CV-6 (1938 – 1947) 19,800-ton Yorktown-class aircraft carrier – the most-decorated World War II ship in US service. (US Navy file and pictures) * USS Enterprise CVN-65 (1961 – 2012) 85,600-ton Enterprise-class aircraft carrier – the first nuclear powered carrier, and the second such powered surface ship. (US Navy files A, B, C, D, E, and F) The CVN-65 Enterprise was decommissioned in 2013. CVN-65 was also notably played by the in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986). *Originally, the was planned to be named Enterprise or America before being designated to honor the late President. The Navy later announced that the Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier CVN-80 will be named Enterprise. http://www.defense.gov/releases/release.aspx?releaseid=15708 Civilian * (launched 1933) First production nonrigid airship to bear the name Enterprise, served in an advertising capacity on the east coast of the United States until WWII. Airship registration: N-1A. A second Airship Enterprise served the Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company in the 1980s. * (2014) Virgin Space Ship, the first of the Virgin Galactic fleet. While the US ships above fit the Star Trek timeline, this ship did not. It is in fact named after the Star Trek Enterprise, and space ships in Trek s history were much more advanced by this time. It crashed on 31 October 2014. Apocrypha In the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology, the USS Enterprise XCV 330 was stated to be a ship launched in 2123. The short story "Iron and Sacrifice" in the anthology Tales from the Captain's Table, describes the Enterprise-B as still being in service beyond 2315. The Star Trek: The Lost Era novel Well of Souls, notes that the Enterprise-C as being launched in 2332. In the William Shatner novel The Return, shortly after the destruction the of USS Enterprise-D, the was temporarily placed under the joint command of Ambassador Spock, Captain Kirk, and Captain Picard to attack the Borg central node, the equipment responsible for linking the Borg Collective in its group mind. The ship was temporarily renamed USS Enterprise by her regular captain for the duration of the mission, who noted that it was the least he could do for her new commanders. The is featured in Star Trek Online as the new Starfleet flagship and is commanded by an Andorian . Issue #2 of the comic mini-series Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, set in the alternate reality right before , reveals a previous under the command of that reality's version of was in service for roughly 20 years before being decommissioned a year before the launch of the new one. In the alternate timeline from the DS9 book trilogy Millennium, following the destruction of the USS Enterprise-E, Starfleet launched the , which Thomas Riker described as being like the to the tenth power. The ship was originally commanded by Jean-Luc Picard, but was given over to William T. Riker after Picard's promotion to admiral. Among Riker's crew were Geordi La Forge, Deanna Troi, Tom Paris, and B'Elanna Torres. The Enterprise-F was lost with all hands in a horrific battle that saw the destruction of Earth. This timeline was aborted thanks to the efforts of Benjamin Sisko and the rest of Deep Space 9's crew. Several Star Trek: Enterprise tie-in novels mention an Andorian starship named the , whose Andorian name translates into English as "Enterprise". The anthology Star Trek: Enterprise Logs tells the stories of various ships, both space and sea, named Enterprise. External link * ja:エンタープライズの歴史 Category:History